The Honeymoon Island Getaway
by What's a hickey
Summary: This is my second installment for Lenny Week! This one is about Vacations, so enjoy!


**A/N- Since you guys seemed to like my first one, here is my next installment for Lenny Week: Vacation. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Still obviously own nothing.**

* * *

Having been a week since Sheldon fled town, Leonard found himself sitting on the couch alone, waiting for Penny to return from her auditions so he could tell her some very good news.

About an hour into his Babylon 5 marathon, Leonard could hear the distinct voice of Penny in what seemed to be trapped in a phone conversation she desperately wanted out of.

"No Mom, I'm not moving yet. Yes Mom, I will not get pregnant until after we're married. Love you too Mom." Hanging up the phone, Penny was worn out both literally and figuratively. Auditions had not been too kind to her this past week and her family was hounding her about moving in with Leonard. They had discussed it and decided that they would both live in 4B until Amy could convince Sheldon to move in with her. It seemed like a solid plan, but with Sheldon fleeing at the mere suggestion of moving in with Amy, Penny was becoming unsure of their decision.

All of this added to Mother Nature's special bonus and Penny just needed a break. She went through the door of 4A and plopped down on the couch with very little energy. Leonard saw this and thought it was a great time to tell her his news.

"Hey honey. I know you're tired, but I have some great news! I've noticed how tired you are lately, so I booked us a weekend getaway to a resort on Honeymoon Island in Florida! I think it would be a nice break from everything here in Pasadena."

At the mention of a vacation with Leonard, Penny sat up and turned to face towards him and her face instantly lit up. "Leonard this is one of the most romantic things you've ever done for me."

Penny couldn't believe that Leonard treated her like a princess after all they've been through in the past six months. Sometimes she still didn't feel good enough for Leonard but he had told her many times how much he loved her and her him, that she had no worries anymore. In fact, in just under a year she was going to have to start telling people how to spell Hofstadter when she officially became Mrs. Leonard Hofstadter.

She caught Leonard in a tight bear hug then cuddled up next to him, tears still glistening in her eyes.

"When is this getaway to Florida?"

"The plane tickets and reservations are for this weekend, so you may want to start packing!"

As soon as Leonard said that, Penny hastily made her way back home and started packing for what was sure to be a very relaxing weekend with her little homunculus.

**~TBBT~**

The morning of their flight quickly approached, sending Leonard and Penny into a frenzy, checking to see if they packed everything and making sure they got to LAX on time.

Once they arrived at the airport, everything was smooth sailing from there. The couple checked their bags, made their way through security, and boarded their flight to Tampa International Airport once their seats were called.

During the five-hour flight to Tampa, Penny had fallen asleep on Leonard's shoulder, overcome by exhaustion and waking up before her usual 11 am time.

While Penny lightly snored next to him, Leonard was able to catch up on some reading, mindlessly enjoying the current adventures of Green Lantern and his heroics. He loved reading Green Lantern because Penny loved seeing him dressed up as him and it led to some pretty wild nights in the bedroom, enough to make Leonard flustered just thinking about it.

"We have about 5 minutes to our descent into TIA. The pilots and crew at Southwest would like to welcome you to Tampa."

Leonard looked out the small window and was able to see all that Tampa had to offer. Him and Penny would be staying at a small resort on Honeymoon Island, about an hour away from the airport.

Once the plane landed on the tarmac with a *thud*, Penny was woken up from her slumber and was groggy for a few minutes before her and Leonard made their way to baggage claim and out of the terminal to a taxi, ready to take them to Honeymoon Island.

Having an hour car ride ahead of them, Leonard took this opportunity to text Howard and Bernadette, letting them know they arrived in Florida safely and thank them for watching their apartments for the weekend.

Facing towards Leonard, Penny took this opportunity to thank him for all he had arranged for this weekend. "Thank you so much sweetie for doing this. How am I ever going to repay you? Florida is so beautiful," giving him a long, hard kiss on the lips to show him how much she loved him.

Penny had always dreamed of coming to Florida, always hearing about the wonderful beaches and weather they had down here. Leonard knew better however, and made sure to book this weekend in the early summer, when there would be less of a chance of rain everyday.

Soon enough, they had arrived at the port where they would have to take a ferry over to the secluded island in the middle of the Gulf of Mexico. Paying the driver, the duo made their way over to the ticket counter, showed the employee the resort reservations and made themselves comfortable on the ferry, along with a few other couples staying at the resort as well.

After a 30-minute ferry ride, the couple along with the rest of the passengers arrived at Honeymoon Island. The resort was a bit a way up the island, so Leonard grabbed Penny's hand as they made the trek to the resort through the perfectly white sand.

The only thing Penny could do at the moment was gawk. Honeymoon Island was beautiful and so serene, unlike all the noisy, crowded beaches in California. The water was the blue you only saw in postcards and travel magazines; the sand as warm and soft as a blanket you couldn't wait to be wrapped up in. She couldn't wait to spend most of her weekend on this beautiful beach with Leonard.

Oblivious to the fact that they were walking towards their resort, Penny was surprised when they reached yet another exquisite part of their vacation. The resort was amazing and was situated right on the beach, granting easy access to the wonderful and scenic beach.

Leonard checked them into the resort and they made their way up to the room. Once the key card clicked, Penny was once again dumbstruck at the beauty of where they were. The room had a massive king sized bed in the center with everything you could possibly need, but the kicker was a balcony that overlooked the entire stretch of beach.

Penny ran over to Leonard and tackled him to the hardwood floor of the room, peppering kisses all over his face and neck to show how grateful she was for this vacation. "Thank you…. so much," she said in between kisses.

The pair quickly made their way over to the bed and Penny proceeded to show Leonard just how much she loved him and how thankful she was, with their clothes strewn all over the room.

**~TBBT~**

The next morning, Leonard found Penny's head and body snuggled close, hair sprawled all over her face, an innocent smile dancing across her lips.

Leonard came to the realization that they had spent the remainder of the day yesterday in bed with no food, so he decided that he would buy him and Penny breakfast this morning from the café down in the lobby.

He carefully disentangled himself from the warmth and comfort of Penny's arms and legs with caution as to not wake up her up. He slinked his way out of bed, grabbed some clothes from his suitcase, and quietly padded over to the bathroom to change.

Emerging 20 minutes later feeling refreshed and ready for the day, Leonard slipped out of the room, with Penny still snoring away in bed. He took the elevator down to the main floor of the resort and purchased a tea and bagel for him, with a black coffee and a muffin for Penny. He also stocked up on some water and snacks to take down to the beach with them later.

Figuring it would be smart to head out to the beach early, Leonard again took the elevator back up to their room and found Penny still asleep, in a curled position near the center of the bed.

Crawling up to her, he lightly kissed her on the forehead and lips, making her eyes flutter open. "Mhhhmmmm morning. I had a very nice time yesterday," Penny mumbled while pulling him in for a searing kiss, tangling her fingers through his hair.

"Maybe we should go down to the beach now. If you keep kissing me like that, I'll never want to leave this bed."

Hearing a mention of the beach, Penny broke away from kissing him and slowly got out of bed, internally thanking Leonard for blessing her with black coffee and a muffin to tame her growling stomach.

Completing her morning rituals, Penny came out of the bathroom in a sexy 2-piece black and white striped bikini that perfectly highlighted every curve of her body. Packing all their drinks and snacks into a large bag, the pair made their way out of the resort and down to the boardwalk leading to the beach.

Purchasing their chairs and umbrella, Penny lathered sunscreen all over Leonard before laying out a towel and lying down herself, relaxing with a bottle of water and a Cosmo magazine that she "borrowed" from Sheldon.

Leonard returned from the water to find Penny lying flat on her stomach, sunning herself, and crept over to her, and woke her up from her stupor.

"Leonard! Oh I am so gonna get you!" She quickly got up and started chasing him around the beach, eventually tackling him on the sand.

He craned his neck up to her and stole a kiss that quickly became passionate and heated. Seeing as there was no one else on the beach, the couple decided to show each other how much they loved each other. _Now I can say we've had sex in the ocean and on the beach!_

**~TBBT~**

After their escapade on the beach, Penny decided that she had enough of the strong Florida sun for one day and dragged Leonard back up to the resort to their room. They both showered and snuggled on the bed, watching Bridesmaids, per Penny's request on Pay Per view. It was a perfect end to a perfect day with a perfect guy.

This weekend continued in much of the same way for the couple: A few hours on the beach and spending the rest of the day in bed, cuddling or watching a movie on pay per view.

Unfortunately, their blissful weekend had to come to an end and it made Penny grateful that she had landed a fiancée as wonderful as Leonard.

**A/N – Sorry the story seemed cut off at the end. I just didn't want it to seem dragged out. Yes, Honeymoon Island is a real place and I live where these events are taking place (I've been to Honeymoon Island several times actually). It was fun writing this story and I hope to have another one up tomorrow for Lenny Week! Reviews are greatly appreciated! **

**~Katie **


End file.
